disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey, I Shrunk the Audience
Honey, I Shrunk the Audience is a 4-D ride at Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom at Disney Universe Resort. Ride Summary Queue Guests enter the Imagination Institute's theater for the Inventor of the Year Award Ceremony. Before entering the theater, guests are handed Saftey Goggles (3-D glasses). Ride Guests enter the theater where the Ceremony takes place. The curtians open and the ceremony begins, in which professor Wayne Szalinski is receiving the award. Attendees are asked to put on their "safety goggles" in preparation for the scientific demonstrations. The show opens with the crew of the show searching for Wayne, when he suddenly flies on stage miniaturized and in a transportation device called a Hoverpod. He accidentally drops the control box and sends the machine flying off behind the stage out of control. The Hoverpod comes back and destroys the neon Imagination Institute "Inventor of the Year" sign over the audience. Some letters are knocked out, leaving "NERD" spelled diagonally). Wayne's son Nick demonstrates some of his father's other inventions to kill time while the crew searches for Wayne. This does not go smoothly, and the audience ends up screaming with loose mice running under their seats and a holographic "Holo-Pet" lion in their faces. While the demonstrations go awry, Wayne manages to use his shrinking machine to return himself back to normal size. He brings out the machine to demonstrate its uses by shrinking a family's luggage, saving space and money when traveling. Unfortunately, the machine goes out of control and shrinks the audience and the theater as well as Nick, who pushes Dr. Channing out of the way of the machine's electro-beam. The guests are antagonized by obstacles such as Wayne's younger son Adam taking a picture of the audience with a blinding flash and picking up the theater. Then Nick's snake Gigabyte, much larger than the miniature audience, nearly eats the audience, as Gigabyte was not fed just yet that day. Quark, the Szalinski's dog, then chases Gigabyte away with a few barks. Luckily, Wayne fixes the machine and returns the audience back to normal size, but Quark is momentarily affected by the enlarging ray and then runs backstage out of sight. Wayne accepts his award and begins his speech, but he is interrupted by Nick warning of a "big, humongous problem." The now giant Quark walks out onto the stage and the curtain closes while guests hear the Imagination Institute's crew trying to stop the dog from crushing the place. Quark then finds his way through the curtains and sneezes on the audience. As the audience leaves, they can hear the commotion from backstage continue. Mechanics As well as the main screen, two smaller 2-D screen are located on the sides of the stage. The screens shows an upclose "live" video feed of the ceremony as it is going on. The 3-D screen blends in with the rest of the theater's desgin, making it look like part of the stage. When mini Wayne flies into the audience on his Hoverpod, wind is blown onto riders. When he destory's the sign, a burst of air is popped onto guests and strobe lighting is used. Clear confetti meant to look like glass is dropped onto the front row as well. To make the effect of mice running around the theater, the guests legs are tickled with a wire under the seats. When the audience is shrunk, red strobe lighting, wind, air blasts, and vibration is used. The entire floor of the theater is lowered 1-foot during the scene. To make the flash when Adam takes the picture of the audience, a huge light is located behind the screen and goes off when Adam takes the picture on-screen. When the audience is shrunk, the seats vibrate and shake whenever someone walks. When Adam picks up the theater, the entire floor tilts and is lifted up 5-feet. When the theater is lowered back down, it is lowered 5-feet. When the theater grows back to normal size strobe lights, wind, air blasts go off, and the floor is lifted 3-feet. When Quark sneezes on guests, mist and water is sprayed from the ceiling. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: None * Fastpass availible * Versions of this ride also existed at Disney World and Disneyland but were then removed.